Aphrodite's Percy Search
by The Ultimate Ninja Princess
Summary: Aphrodite is in a competition with an old goddess. She has to make a couple fall in love before she does. annabeth realized some feelings for percy when he rescued her, so aphrodite switched it up!
1. Chapter 1

**disclaimer: Icould never ever have come up with percy jackson. in a million years. *sigh***

**AN: my very first fanfic! please no reviews like "i hate this stuff", just constructive critism and good stuff. K? thank you! :)**

* * *

Chapter 1

**Percy's POV**

* * *

I never would've guessed that this would happen. Just an hour ago, after leaving the campfire and saying goodnight to Annabeth, _she_ just pops into my room and acts like it's not a big deal. Now, I'm stuck in one of the most hard-to-reach places of America, thanks to a goddess.

Okay, I know I didn't explain much. Here's how it happened. When I got back into my cabin, I headed straight for my bed to go to sleep, because a hard day of nothing but sword fighting, and climbing a wall oozing with lava can do that to a guy.

So, right when I was about to crash on my bed, I heard two loud POPs. The first one came from my bed disappearing from underneath me, which made me end up dropping face first to the floor. The second pop came from a goddess appearing.

It was Aphrodite, wearing a classic greek chiton, applying lip gloss. She put the gloss away and said "Oops! Sorry sweetheart, but there's no time to waste with sleeping! Nothing waits for love! OOOOOH! I looove that! Angelina! I need your presence!" She snapped her fingers and a pretty lady with a business suit and glasses appeared. The lady said, "How can I be of assistance, Lady Aphrodite?"

Then Aphrodite explained, "Percy, this is my assistant, Angelina. I heard of those ladies-in-waiting for princesses back when western civilization was still in Europe, and I decided to make a lucky girl immortal and make her my assistant for eternity! Well, anyways, Angelina, I need you to write something down and make it a quote: _Nothing waits for love_. Did you get that? Yes? Alright darling, you're free to go now!" Another snap of her fingers and Angelina was gone.

"I just love her! Don't you, Percy?" I still couldn't really tell what was going on, but since it was Aphrodite, I knew it couldn't be good. It's always something about my love life with her. But the confusing part was that I already had a girlfriend (well, for two weeks so far). Annabeth. "Exactly, Percy! That's why I'm here! To make your relationship with Annabeth stronger!" Oh. Forgot about the whole goddess-being-able-to-read-minds thing. "Percy, you look adorable when you're confused! It's no wonder that Annabeth is in love with you!"

I just blushed. She was probably just blowing things out of proportion. Annabeth and I were constantly fighting before we were a couple (and even sometimes now that we are). That can't go to love that quickly. But then again… that's what scared me about Aphrodite. She had more control over some parts of my life than I did.

"Well, Percy, let's just get down to business. There's a seriously old love goddess- I mean, so old she has wrinkles- who wants to get out of a permanent retirement in tartarus and take back her old job. The goddess broke out and came up to Olympus to challenge me. Me! Ultimate love goddess! So we tallied up how many couples fell in love because of us…and it was a tie! A TIE!" At that point, she was so mad that she took a few minutes to redo her make-up, which looked perfect no matter what. "_Hmm-hmm-hm-hmm-hmm!_" Goddess or not, I couldn't wait any longer. I was tired. "Aphrodite!" I shouted. Boy did I regret that.

Aphrodite just stared at me for a while. I couldn't read her expression. Then, a blaze of hot pink fire was surrounding her, and her lips were thinned so much that you couldn't see the gloss anymore. "PERCY JACKSON! Here I am, trying to do you a favor, and you- you- y- UGHH!" She stomped her foot, and now here I am, up on the highest mountain in the U.S. If I just kept quiet then I think I probably would've gotten a better place to stay. But then again, maybe not

I kept on thinking about what Aphrodite was up to, when I heard a POP.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything and I probably never will.**

* * *

Chapter 2

**Annabeth's POV**

* * *

I just woke up, hearing someone yell, "PERCY JACKSON!" Honestly, that Seaweed Brain gets into trouble more often than anyone else I know. Everyone else in my cabin heard the yell, too, but they just shook it off and went back to sleep. I couldn't, though. I kept thinking about different things that could be happening. I kept thinking: _Should I see what's going on?_ I made my decision.

Before I ran outside, I grabbed my knife, just in case if a monster got into camp. Then I bolted towards Percy's cabin. On the way there, I was thinking of what I would do. A child of Athena always has to have a plan, after all.

I didn't know what I was up against, so I decided on a traditional sneak-attack. I got to Percy's door, and put my Yankees cap on. It would be too noticeable if I just barged in through the door (_opposite_ of sneaky), so I walked to the nearest window and climbed through.

What I saw was unexpected. Aphrodite (surrounded by hot ink fire) was yelling at Percy. "-UGH!" Aphrodite snapped her fingers, and Percy was gone. I decided to take off my cap and speak up. "Aphrodite? What. Did. You. Just. Do?" She looked at me, turned down the flames to a soft pink glow, and smiled, her lips all glossed up.

"Oh, hello Annabeth! Me and Percy were just talking about you!- at that, I blushed- of course, Percy had to leave just now, so that doesn't really matter anymore. Anyways **(AN: I know it's ****anyway****, not anyways, but I like it like that)**, sweetie, you're just the young lady I wanted to talk to! We should go somewhere more private, though. One of your cabin mates is getting up to see where you went. We wouldn't want them to think you were alone with Percy, right?" "I don't think—" "Well, alright, then, let's be off!"

She snapped her perfectly manicured fingers and the next thing I knew we were in a pink room. Let me explain what I mean by "pink" room, in there. The walls weren't just pink. Everything was. Right down to the lighting, the carpeting, and since she's a goddess, I bet that even the dust bunnies were pink. I felt a little bit sick.

Aphrodite waved me over. "Come here Annabeth. Sit down." I walked towards her to sit on the fuchsia pink loveseat, when she stopped me. "Oh good gods! I have to give you a makeover first! Don't worry, it won't take long!" I was about to protest, when she clapped two times and I was wearing something that I would never pick out. She made me look like a demigod version of her! I was wearing a white, greek chiton with a diamond necklace, and my hair was French braided with small pink roses weaved into it. I just stared at her with my mouth pressed into a thin line. I couldn't afford to be on another goddess' bad side. She clapped her hands and giggled. "Ooh! You look absolutely FABULOUS! Okay, back to business, sweetie. Someone has captured Percy. I was mad at him for interrupting me, but it wasn't me that took him away, no, I would never break up such a cute couple! I absolutely adore the fact that you and Percy are together now! It makes me sad just thinking about breaking you two up. You have such potential!"

At that point she dabs her eyes with a white handkerchief embroidered with pink and red flowers. I was still a bit suspicious. I had reason to be. She was a goddess! She had to have something up. "Oh Annabeth, you don't believe me! Let me tell you who took Percy. There's this really old goddess of love who escaped from Tartarus. She wants to take my place so she decided to take Percy and match him up with somebody else! I'm trying to find him but I can't! all I know is that he's in a really hard to reach place. Guarded by monsters. I suggest that you ask your little oracle. I'll try to help you in any and every way possible. Just pray to me and I'll be there! Okay, and that goddess is getting a bit suspicious of something right now, so you have to leave my bedroom. Go back to the mortal world and find Percy. Ok?" She clapped her hands again, and I was back at camp, sitting next to a statue of Hermes, still in my outfit.

I had two voices in my head right now.

**She has to be lying, she always loves toying with relationships.**

I have to give her a chance, though, she did pair me up with Percy.

**No you don't! do you remember how much pain and suffering she's caused?**

Well maybe she's trying to change. I can't think the worst of everybody!

**She ****_lives_**** for stuff like this!**

Well, you know what's really selling me?

**What? Her ****_genuine personality_****?**

She offered to help. If it wasn't true, she would just sit around and watch me suffer.

**Well, she is a kind of lazy at times…**

Exactly.

**Fine, let's believe her.**

I know it sounds crazy, but debating things is normally the way to get things done with me. Part of me was convinced, and part of me wasn't, but now, I'm fully convinced.

Aphrodite must be telling the truth. I had to go and rescue Percy.

* * *

**Hey guys! I made this chapter longer! Should I keep going with the story? R&R!**


End file.
